Havoc
by NightWish234
Summary: Robin's Daughter disappeared when she was 2. Slade's newest apprentice is ready for her first Solo will fate let the truth be known? i know i suck at summaries but i hope i got you interested! rated for later chapters


**A/N; This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited I got it uploaded! (Calming breath) Any who just as a side note I'm not updating 'til I get 10 reviews**

Chapter 1: All This Preparation

My name is Blackwing, I have no idea who my parents are, and all I know is that I'm 14 and am an apprentice to a man feared by many, his name is Slade, and he has been teaching me all he knows since I can remember. My real name, according to Slade is Crystal but he calls me Blackwing. We are currently living at H.I.V.E. Academy. In the beginning, all the students sucked up to Slade, wanting to be his apprentice, until they saw the bruises. Slade pushed me when we where in the gym alone, but when the other students came in, he turned almost brutal, savage. If they stuck around to long I had to go visit the nursing staff, the other students quickly figured out what happened if they stuck around to long so they stayed to watch for a few minutes, and then left.

"It's time for your first real solo mission," Slade said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Give me a hint?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head, I should have guessed.

"Your teachers are aware make sure to finish your homework quirkily I want to leave as soon as possible"

"Yes Master Slade," I said, flipping my "Dastardly Evil Dictators" (or DED as we students knew it) history book closed.

"I've finished Master," I said a few minutes later.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's either Master Slade or Slade alright Blackwing?" He asked turning to me.

"Yes Master Slade," I said hearing Brother Blood enter the room.

"Brother Blood," I greeted him nodding and walking to my room, which adjoined Slade's.

"Blackwing, Slade," he greeted nodding to us both then stepping in to speak with Slade.

I quickly set up my listening device and hooked the recorder up to it, as Slade had thought me.

"Blackwing is a true prodigy, much like her father," Blood said approval heavy in his voice.

"True she is though I doubt she's like her father, she's better," he said

"Better then Ro-"

"Yes she's better then her father," Slade said cutting in.

So close! Blood had been so close to saying his name, I wanted to know who my father was. Not knowing was driving me crazy; Slade had told me so many times how 'I was doing as well as my father' how 'I had mastered that skill faster then my father' and how 'my father would be so proud.' Slade said he'd tell me, one day when he felt my skills would make it so I wouldn't be his apprentice anymore.

"Yes Master Slade," I said picking up my backpack, and my weapon belt. Slade had given it to me for my 6th birthday, saying it was just like my fathers only with more lethal weapons. I'd tried to put two and two together for many years I still had no idea though I have narrowed down to about 20 villains and about 30 heroes. I discarded the heroes though, with my blood lust it couldn't have been a hero.

"Here's your mission file," Slade said about 45 minutes later, what I didn't understand was why he'd brought me to the south side of the bay where titans tower stood.

"I expect you back at The Academy in three days any longer and I'm leaving the city without you."

"Yes Master Slade."

I went into a nearby coffee shop and studied my file, my mission was to sneak into Titan's Tower and find out as much as possible from the titan mainframe or gain their trust, get them to take me into the tower and tell me as much as I could get out of them. I liked the second option better, I heard about the titans security system, Slade had only gotten by it once, that's when Terra was with him on the inside. She was gone of course, out on a date with Beast Boy, that hadn't lasted long Beast Boy had finally realized he had a thing for Raven about time in my opinion.

Robin's P.O.V. inside Titan's Tower

"Robin you gotta let this go man, you've been look for her for 12 years," Cyborg said watching over Robin's shoulder.

"A two year old _**can't **_just _**disappear **_from a police station," Robin said pounding his fists on the computer as he had so many times before throughout the 12 years his daughter had been missing.

"Man I know that's just bogus but you _**have**_ to let it go."

"No Cyborg you don't understand after she went missing Starfire was all I had left then when she left Earth and went back to Tameran I had nothing. NOTHING," Robin replied breaking into angry sobs.

"She's near by," Raven walked in her son Crow following close behind.

"Are you sure?!" Robin asked leaping up hope filling his masked eyes

"Yes I remember the feeling of her presence it feels like she's on the south side of the bay."

With a flash of red and black, Robin was out the door and headed for the garage.

"I haven't seen him move that fast in years," Cyborg commented staring after Robin.

"I'll go with him," Crow said jogging after Robin.

When Robin got to the South side of the bay he didn't see anyone at the coffee shop or on the street, he gazed around looking, searching for his lost daughter.

"She's not here," Robin said dejectedly.

When Robin and Crow got back to the tower, they found the other Titans in deep conversation, but it didn't make sense.

"Who was she?"

"Where did the message come from?"

"I'm tracing it"

"What's going on?" Robin asked looking at each one of his friends.

"You've been challenged to a duel Robin," Cyborg said looking up from where he was typing on the computer trying to trace the call.

"By who?" Robin asked confused.

"She said her name was Blackwing," Raven said coming up to stand beside Robin.

"Blackwing?" Robin questioned remembering something.

"Ya, kind of a weird name if you ask me," Beast Boy said plopping down on the couch.

Suddenly a masked face appeared on the T.V. screen.

"Tick Tock on the clock Robin 15 minutes 'til your time to answer the challenge is up meet you on top of Titans Tower."

"Blackwing?" Robin asked as the screen faded back to a window.

"Ya and that time it was from the top of the tower," Cyborg responded looking up at Robin. "She couldn't have been more then 14 or 15."

"Well then I'll go greet our visitor," Robin said striding out of the room.

Blackwing's P.O.V.

I was just about to back flip of the tower when the door opened.

"Finally decided to show up huh? I expected more from the Boy Wonder" I said stretching down to touch my toes and started my warm up stretches smirking when I caught his wince when I used his old nickname.

"I was out when you first called," Robin responded walking out the door with the other Titans with him and a kid about my age, I noticed Raven wasn't with them.

"I'm warm do you want some time to warm up or just get right to the fight?" I asked tauntingly.

"Let's just fight," Robin said tiredly getting into his attack position.

"Whoa whoa, I'm not fighting someone who sounds like that," I said backing towards the edge of the tower.

"You wanted this fight," Robin said anger slightly tinting his voice.

"That's better," I said stepping forward and taking my attack stance.

"And you do understand that this fight is one-on-one right?" I asked nodding to the Titans behind him.

"I fight my own battles" he said motioning for the Titans to stand down.

"Good so do I," I responded monitoring his stance looking for a weak spot. There! His left foot was slightly off, making for a weak base.

I quickly moved to exploit the weakness; Robin jumped allowing me to slide under him. I flipped up over his head as he come down where my stomach had been a second earlier. I smirked Slade had taught me much about Robin's fighting style, looked like this old dog had learned some new tricks. I landed lightly on my feet bouncing from one to the other, keeping a consistent rhythm. I saw Robin learn my rhythm and wanted for his move, I didn't have to wait long he moved to kick my foot out from under me just as I went to land on it. I spun around bringing my foot up and kicked him in the back sending him stumbling toward the tower edge. I quickly grabbed his small cape and spun him around so he was stumbling the other way and regained my balance as I almost stepped of the tower myself. The other Titans looked at me, shock apparent on all their faces.

"What? I wouldn't be much of a fight if he fell off the tower after his first attack."

Robin stepped toward me his hand outstretched, looks like he forgot we were supposed to be fighting.

"Thank you," he said motioning for me to shake his hand.

"You can thank me after I kick your butt," I said bringing a roundhouse kick towards his head.

As the fight wore on, I could see Robin getting angrier and angrier that he couldn't land many hits. When he did land a hit, he would smirk and dance back while I drove for another attack. Whenever either one of us would get close to the edge of the tower the Titans would act like they where going to catch us 'til we moved back away from the edge. I had just landed a spinning uppercut when my watch went off, Robin stopped letting me check it and catching his breath. I looked and saw Slade wanted me to check in.

"Well I've had fun I'll catch you later thanks for the duel," I called running for the tower edge and jumping off. The titans gasped as they saw me jump off and ran over to the edge of the tower. I saw them relax as they saw my jetpack engage, a gift from Gizmo's son The Mechanic. I jetted off to I would be staying during my mission, a hotel with a good view of Titans Tower. I changed before going into the hotel, no need for the Titans to have an easy time tracking me. I checked in at the front desk and quickly took the elevator to my room. After reporting in with Slade, I opened my curtains and gazed at Titans Tower. _I bet they're wondering who the girl Robin dueled with was today._ I mused as I stared at the tower. The top part of the T was all lit up. I'd have to go pay a visit to Control Freak's son The Gamer tomorrow.

I was up before the sun, 5 A.M. to be precise, looking for an open gym. Didn't take me long since I had scouted one out when Slade told me where I'd be staying.

"Got anyone someone like me can spar with?" I asked the man at the counter.

"Weightlifting, look for TJ," he said looking me up and down.

I walked over to weightlifting and called for TJ, what I got was a scrawny 16 year old who looked like he couldn't bench half of the 250LBS I could.

"I was told you would spar with me?" I asked earning glances from the men lifting as well as the spotters.

"S-s-sure," he stammered I could tell he was love struck.

"Cool," I said pulling on my fingerless biking gloves.

It didn't take long before I had TJ on the ground looking terrified.

"Can I get another partner?" I asked looking around at the spotters and other people in the gym.

"Please?" I asked again putting on my mild puppy face; I had mastered the art of the puppy face after I got tired of the other students always saying no to giving me something I had earned. Slade didn't think it useful, but I had found it useful on many occasions.

"All right little girl I'll go easy on you," came a booming voice from the bench press, I noticed he was about half machine. I noticed that he was benching 350LBS and it was easy. _Very nice__**.**_ I thought taking my stance.

I soon had the surprised giant on his back on the floor.

"Come ON," I whined "I'm not even breathing hard."

I sparred with many people who thought they could best the "helpless little girl" after an hour I got bored and left surprising many of the "he-men" I had bested throughout the hour. I went back to the hotel changed out of my workout clothes and grabbed my bag with my Blackwing outfit in it. I went back to the coffee shop where Slade had dropped my off the day before. I bought a peppermint mocha and thought about how I was going to gain the Titans trust. I had been thinking for about 15 minutes when a tall muscular teen that looked about 15 asked to sit with me.

"I sit here every morning," he explained setting down his coffee.

"I don't mind," I told him absent-mindedly playing with a small strip of bang the had come out of my jet-black ponytail.

"Like the view?" he asked noticing I was staring at the tower.

"Ya I was wondering about that girl who challenged Robin yesterday, and how she got to the top of the tower without the Titans noticing."

He perked up a bit when I said that "I was wondering that myself," he mused.

"Ya know Crow you don't hide you identity well," I commented getting up and throwing my mocha cup away.

"I do to!" he half shouted at me turning, the realizing what I had said his jaw dropped as he watched me walk off.

_Is he always that easy to read?_ I wondered looking for a place to change to resume my duel with Robin from yesterday. That's when I noticed someone following me, as I turned a corner I glanced out of the side of my eye and noticed Crow following me. _Well, __I guess we'll see who better, the tracker or the tracked__**.**_ I thought weaving in and out of people and crossing the street in a large crowd. I glanced back and saw him about 10 feet behind me. _Hmm not bad not bad at all... let's see you keep up with this__. _I ducked inside a building and asked for the bathroom after the person pointed out the way I noticed the elevator near by and ducked inside, I got of at the 5th floor and took the fire escape down. After twisting, turning, and doubling back I found I was not being followed. Success! I looked at my phone, at the cost of half and hour though. _Ah well I guess Robin will have to wait a bit more__**.**_I thought taking a taxi back to the Bayside Coffee Shop; where I had met Crow. After paying the taxi driver, I noticed a back ally where I could change and leave my bag for when I could come back for it. I quickly covered it with a concealer; another gift from The Mechanic, I'd have to remember to thank him or at least accept his invitation to go out for pizza one day. I quickly checked in with Slade telling him that I had made progress I had already learned a lot about the Titans and that I was going back to the tower. After checking in I headed for the tower, using my jetpack again to get to the top of the tower, I found Robin waiting for me.

"Well now you know how I got up here," I said setting the pack that transformed into a jetpack by the edge of the tower.

"Here to continue?" he asked getting in his fighting stance

"Yes actually, turns out my master was right you are pretty bright," I said smirking. I saw something flash in his eyes, he'd taken the bait.

"I win you tell me who sent you," Robin almost growled

"And if I win I get to be a Titan," I responded, this seemed to blow Robin away.

"You want to be a Titan?!" he exclaimed.

"Hey more to life then just running around in a cool costume with mad martial arts skills," I said warming myself up.

"Ya, there is," he responded chuckling.

Now that I had a reason to win and he had agreed I leapt to attack first feinting the same move I had started with the day before. But as he jumped I did too, slamming into him, attacking much the same way Slade would have attacked me if the H.I.V.E. students where watching. Robin, not expecting this from me gasped as he fell and I bounced off him. I moved back, waiting for him to get up, bouncing again. When he did get up I was on him, not letting him get into stance or get his full balance. I drove him hard letting him dodge my hits, if barely. When he got to the edge of the tower, I let him half way fall of the tower catching him as he stood with one foot in the air, one on the edge of the tower.

"Give?" I asked tightening my hold on the front of his costume.

"If I say no will you make me fall off the tower?" he asked breathing hard and glancing at the ground, some 40-50 stories below.

"No, I'll just let you see all the anger I hide from my master to avoid punishment," I said shifting my feet to compensate for Robin's added weight.

"He punishes you for getting angry?" Robin asked surprised.

_Crap! _I had said that hadn't I?

Spinning so that Robin was the one on the tower I let go of his costume and pressed the button on my utility belt for my jetpack. Seeing this Robin grabbed my jetpack and hung on as it raced to where I was falling, it turned straps up so I could land on it and quickly buckle myself in hiking-pack style. Robin was still hanging on.

"Robin let go," I yelled over the noise of the jetpack.

"Tell me who sent you," he yelled back

I made an aerial loop and head straight for the water; I let Robin's feet drag across the bay before I kicked the jetpack up a gear. The strap ripped out of his hands and he landed in the bay. I hovered over him for a moment, speeding off when I felt hot tears running down my face.

Robin's P.O.V

I saw a tear streak down her masked face as she hovered over me for a moment, disappearing when she realized she was crying.

"Robin," Cyborg cried from the base of the tower as I swam back to the island.

"I told you she would come back," I said coughing and walking up onto the island.

"Ya but she flew away so fast I couldn't calculate where she was headed."

"I got a tracker on her jetpack," I said as the other Titans came out of the tower.

"Before she dumped you in the bay?" Raven asked glancing around for Crow.

"Ya before that," Robin said glaring at Raven.

"I've got her pinpointed," Cyborg said typing furiously on the Titan's computer

"Good let's go after her," Robin said jogging for the door.

"But that's just it, she's at the hotel on the east side of the bay, and no she's on the move again. And she's moving, fast," Cyborg said looking up at Robin.

"Bet I'm faster," Beast Boy said walking in and striking a pose.

"That won't be necessary she's headed for the south side of the bay again like she's looking for something."

Blackwing's P.O.V

I streaked back to the hotel as fast as I could not caring who saw me Robin had seen two moments of weakness in the same amount of minutes. _How could I tell him about Slade's non-tolerance for my anger and then let him see me cry?_Suddenly I slammed into someone, sending me spinning. I lowered the jetpack from 5th to 3rd and idled the looked up to see who I'd slammed into. It was Starfire I couldn't believe it! Starfire had left for Tameran 12 years ago after her and Robin's daughter had been stolen. _And I just slammed into her, I better get moving before she gets mad__**.**_I thought kicking the jetpack up threw it through its gears and took off. I was about ready to go into my hotel room through the balcony when I realized Slade would have someone pick up my stuff and have it delivered to H.I.V.E. Academy. I quickly jumped off and jetted (**A/N: **Nopun intended**)** to where I had left my bag. When I got there, I realized I wasn't alone.

"What do you want?" I asked the shadow my voice almost cracking; I hated my voice for almost betraying me.

"To know why such an expert in the martial arts, is more emotionally broken then physically," came Robin's quiet voice. He was talking to me as you would talk to a wounded animal, quietly soothingly.

"Because my master doesn't mind seeing me physically broken, he just sends me to get patched up, but then again you haven't seen the bruises." _Why do I keep telling him these things?_I thought to myself angrily.

"By the way here's your tracker back," I said tossing it to him. "I don't like to keep other peoples things."

I grabbed my pack and the concealer (again have to thank that boy) and took off, headed for the H.I.V.E.s secret entrance, for undercover students only.

Robin's P.O.V

Crow arrived just after Cyborg had reported where Blackwing was headed.

"I know where she's headed," he said as I jogged past him, headed for my motorcycle.

"Get on," I told him tossing him my spare helmet.

We raced across the bay fast as I could push the cycle across water**. **_**I have to find her, I have to find her.**_ This single thought kept running through my mind, why I had no idea I just _**had **_to find her.

"South Bayside Coffee Shop," Crow said through the helmet communicators.

I gave him a thumbs up to show

I him understood and steered the cycle south. As we came up on the beach Crow jumped off throwing the helmet back at me as he went, headed for a back ally half hidden from the shoreline. I jumped off and followed him, doing likewise with my helmet. _**Please let her not be there already and left, please let her not be there already or have already left.**_ I thought these thoughts as furiously as I had the earlier ones. When I caught up with Crow, I saw no evidence that why Blackwing would come here, then I saw Crow lift a concealer. Either Blackwing had friends or she was skilled in more then martial arts. I heard my communicator beep and checked it, I had completely forgotten about the tracker. She was still on her way; I pushed Crow into the shadows stepping into the shadows with him. Blackwing landed a minute later. Either her master hadn't taught her how to check the shadows, or she just didn't care. I assumed it was the second option, considering she still had tears in her eyes. She quickly realized we where there though it took her to long.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice on the verge of cracking.

"To know why such an expert in the martial arts, is more emotionally broken then physically," I said quietly, as if I was talking to a wounded animal.

"Because my master doesn't mind seeing me physically broken, he just sends me to get patched up, but then again you haven't seen the bruises," she responded brokenly.

Bruises?! He's left bruises?! I couldn't believe it! The only person I could think that would be so cruel was when Slade had left the dust in his mask that had almost killed me. It figures he would be just as cruel and harsh if not harsher as before Trigone had come to earth.

"By the way here's your tracker back," she said tossing it to me and taking off, she was better then I had thought.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Teen Titans. (Kind of wish I did though, the series would have gone on longer!)**


End file.
